Pick-up style utility vehicles are typically characterized by a cargo bed located behind one or more rows of seats, each row having one or more seats. Each seat typically has a leg area positioned immediately in front of the seats, such that a person may ride in a sitting position. A steering wheel is typically positioned above the leg area of one of the seats. Pick-up style utility vehicles may be contrasted with other utility vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), which have a seat that is straddled by a rider and a handle bar for steering. Pick-up style utility vehicles are used for a wide variety of off-road utility applications, such as moving materials including lumber, farm and ranch tasks, golf course maintenance, hunting, etc.
Prior pick-up style utility vehicles with two rows of seats generally suffer from the drawback that less cargo may be accommodated, since the cargo bed must typically be shortened to allow room for an additional row of seats. Prior pick-up style utility vehicles with only one row of seats are typically equipped with larger cargo beds, but cannot accommodate a larger number of passengers. Thus, users that occasionally carry a large number of passengers, and occasionally carry large loads find that they cannot accomplish both tasks well with the same vehicle.